Episode 7800 (14th April 2017)
Plot Laurel stands at Ashley's grave and talks to him. Harriet appears and Laurel explains she dreamt she was with Ashley and felt safe. She spots Ashley's cassock in Harriet's bag and sees the burn mark. Harriet apologises and tells her she's going to try to get it mended. Emma suggests all her boys go to church together as a family. When Emma leaves, Ross and Pete inform Finn that the business accounts are bad as they've had little business due to having just one car. Pete states that the insurance payment bounced so they aren't paying out either. Diane and Doug return the children to Mulberry Cottage. Doug begins to clear up and comes across a bottle of whisky. Cain stashes some stolen goods in the church vestry as the Easter service begins. Adam and Victoria discuss their appointment at the doctors regarding their fertility issues. Gabby meets with Bernice and explains everyone at home is pretending they're okay. They discuss Bernice's visit to Dee Dee in Australia and Bernice wonders if she should go with everything that's going on but Gabby is adamant she can't cancel. Cain is trapped in the vestry during the Good Friday mass. Harriet spots the curtains twitching. The Barton brothers clash over the taxi business. Ross hands over an envelope with £2,500 and he and Pete are shocked to learn that will need to go towards paying off the overdraft and bank fees. When the service finishes and after the last parishioner leaves, Harriet confronts Cain. Cain comes up with a story about the church bus and they end up kissing. Harriet pulls away when she hears Emma returning to the church. Emma tries to encourage Harriet to talk about her grief, so to get rid of her, Harriet agrees to go over to Dale View for lunch. Once Emma leaves, Harriet finds Cain stashing stolen phones in the vestry. Doug confronts Laurel about the bottle of whisky but Laurel insists it's not hers. She admits she had a bit of a wobble last night but explains to Doug about her dream of Ashley and how he stopped her from drinking. She promises Doug she didn't have a drop of alcohol. Gabby and Bernice return to Mulberry Cottage where they ask Laurel about Gabby going to Australia. Debbie receives a date for Sarah's operation and Faith promises her they'll get Sarah through it. Charity has roped Bob into working behind the bar whilst she's out. Eric offers to buy Faith a drink and tells her she handled herself with integrity after Rishi's actions yesterday. Gabby explains to Laurel she needs to get away for a while. Harriet lectures Cain about stashing stolen good in the church again. She warns him he's picked on the wrong person this time and orders him out of the church. Debbie comments to Eric about how he and Faith are getting along. Adam and Victoria return from their doctors appointment but Victoria isn't satisfied with Dr Cavanagh's advice to be patient. Eric returns to Pollard's Barn, pours himself a nip of whisky and stares at a photograph of him and Val. Arthur overhears Laurel and Doug mentioning Gabby going to Australia. Debbie worries about Sarah's operation. PC Swirling appears in the pub to talk to Cain about the theft of mobile phones a fortnight previously. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Cemetery *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *St. Mary's Church - Vestry and nave *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Main Street *Pollard's Barn - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,090,000 (19th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes